


Lepidopterist

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Kingsman TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: “Let him go. If he doesn’t remember anything then we can’t keep him”





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy couldn’t believe his eyes.

There behind a two way, mirror was the love of his life.

His Harry.

He pulled at his binds, cutting into his wrists and suit when a gun was pulled out and pointed at Harry.

“Start talking”

Eggsy felt fear crawl up his spine as he yelled for Harry to look out before a woman came in and stated “Their story checks out” and threw one of their umbrellas at the man before untying both him and Merlin. They stood up in sync and straightened their clothes before heading around the corner to where Harry was; Eggsy couldn’t keep the large smile off his face as he walked in and up to the man “Harry” he stated as he went to hug him.

Hurt took over his face when Harry backed away and stated.

“Do I know you?”

Eggsy could only stare as Merlin shook his hand and stated that it was good to see him again. Eggsy stated “It’s me ‘arry. It’s Eggsy” he tried but was only met with a blank stare before Harry stated “I am sorry, but I don’t know an Eggsy” Eggsy stepped back and watched as Merlin tried to explain who they were and that he was the same, Eggsy couldn’t believe his ears when Harry declined all of it and claimed to be a Lepidopterist; well that explained the butterflies on his wall.

Eggsy and Merlin left the room and Eggsy stormed to the other room and yelled: “The fuck you do to him?!” He barely paid attention when he heard that he lost his memory from the gunshot, but thankfully he was found in enough time that his brain and eye could be saved though he did have a patch to help it heal and a rather nasty scar on his temple. Eggsy followed the Agent Tequila out to meet the head of the Statesman.

 

* * *

 

They’ve tried everything, but nothing could bring Harry back. He was gone. Merlin frowned when he came into the room and found Eggsy watching Harry through the two-way mirror “Lad….Eggsy. What are we going to do?” He asked as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, Eggsy didn’t look at him as he took a deep breath and stated “Let him go. If he doesn’t remember anything then we can’t keep him” he mumbled before he stated “We have a mission to complete” he pressed his hand against the window before he turned away. He walked out with Merlin, and missed that Harry got up from his bed and ran his hand over the drawing of a butterfly on his wall, Harry looked over when the door opened.

“Ah Miss Ginger, how are you?” Harry greeted the woman who basically took care of him since he woke up. She smiled a tight sad smile before she explained that he was good to leave and that she would get a plane ready to take him back to London. He smiled and thanked her before she stated: “You really like that butterfly huh?” He chuckled “That obvious?” He asked as he thumbed over the black and yellow butterfly, she chuckled with him and walked a little closer and stated “Well it was the first one you drew and you’re always touching it” Harry blushed and chuckled again before he stated “Papilio Cresphontes; the giant swallowtail” he smiled lightly “For some reason it’s important to me. But; I can’t seem to remember why though”

 

* * *

 

Harry hummed as he walked around his house, it’s been a few days since he returned to London. He was very upset when he learned his parents were dead and that he actually lost years of his memory; but all in all, it was all alright. He was doing what he loved. He even bought a house with the money he had in his bank account, after having a mild panic at how much was actually in there. Roughly 700,000 pounds, which made him wonder what he used to do.

He walked into his living room and smiled at his cage of butterflies, full of Papilio Cresphontes, Lycaenidae, and Monarchs. He turned on his Tv and watched the world news that played, he hummed as he saw the woman who caused all the trouble with drugs got caught.

_“Poppy Adams was caught today and continued to claim that a secret organization caused her to lose her company. Bridget has the story; Bridget”_

_The screen changed to a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, she nodded and looked at the screen before stating “Thank you, Adam. I’m here at the airport waiting for Poppy Adams to arrive. Oh! Here she is!” She stated before she headed over to the redhead “Poppy, what do you have to say to the people who brought you down?”_

Harry watched as Poppy turned to face the camera and glared at it before she stated

_“Just you wait! Galahad. You can’t hide from me! I’ll hunt you down and destroy everything thing you love!” Poppy yelled as she pulled against the police officers and struggled against them while she yelled louder “JUST YOU WAIT GALAHAD!”_

Harry stood frozen as he watched the crazed women get dragged away and the reporter ran up to Elton John who smiled and gladly give his view of the young man who saved him.

_“He said his name was Galahad. You know like the knight of the round table, he even had a partner named Merlin. That’s all I know, love. But they were dressed to the nine the whole time”_

Harry stumbled backward and sat down heavily in his hair and he stared at the TV as Elton laughed and stated.

_“Oh and when I asked about his shoes he told me Oxfords not brogues”_

Harry’s breathing started to pick up as his heart raced, he grabbed his head as images flashed in his mind.

Images of a young man coming out from the police station in a black and yellow oversized jacket, of taking that young man to a pub and beating up his bullies. Explaining a whole new world to the young man in the dressing room, being proud of him when he got so far and spending 24 hours with him. Exploring his body and connecting in a way that was surely frowned upon but neither cared. Being pissed that he couldn’t shoot a fucking dog with a blank gun, before heading out pissed and leaving a shocked young man behind.

He lowered his head and groaned as pain raced across his temple where that strange scar was located. He stayed hunched over for a while before he slowly looked up and mumbled a single name.

“Eggsy”


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay I couldn’t just leave it on a sad note. So here’s a follow up chapter to make everything a little better

Harry paced his living room, he couldn’t believe he lost his memory of Eggsy.

His Eggsy.

His darling boy. He groaned and rubbed his face before he grabbed his shoes and a light coat on his way out. He all but ran to his old house as stood frozen at the sight, it was gone. His house was gone, all of his things; gone. He panted as he backed up and then ran to where the Kingsman tailor shop was. He froze as he saw that too was gone.

Everything he had. Gone.

He could tell by how out of breath he was that he was definitely was out of shape thanks to his memory loss. He hunched over and panted as he gripped his knees, he stood up when he heard his name being called “Harry. I didn’t know you ran” the man looked over and noticed one of his fellow doctors walking up to him. He smiled “Hello Dr. Vern; I decided to try something different. Would you know what happened to the shop that used to be here?” He questioned as the slightly younger doctor hummed.

“Oh you mean the Kingsman Tailor shop? There was a gas leak and it blew up. What a shame, the owner was inside when it happened, Arthur something” Harry looked over at the empty space and frowned, how much has he missed? Was Eggy still even alive. “That young man was so upset, he was such a good tailor” “who?” The doctor laughed and stated “Oh what was his name? Started with an E”

“Eggsy?” Harry questioned as he tried to keep the hope from his voice, the doctor smiled “Yeah, that’s it. He had the sweetest little girl with him, I think her name was Daisy. He was so upset that this place was gone, and something about starting another business with the remaining employees” Harry felt relief flood his body when he heard Eggsy was alive and so were other Kingsman “I was actually on my way to his store now; would you like to join me?” Harry agreed and followed him.

Now to say he was surprised when they walked to a scotch distillery was an understatement, he knew of the doomsday protocol and that the Statesman in America had their own distillery. He walked inside and noticed right away that this was definitely Kingsman, he also noticed that there was a one of the people who helped him and he assumed it was a Statesman Agent. “Chris!” Dr Vern called out and waved to the agent who smiled and stated in his still heavy southern accent.

“Well hey there Doc, Eggsy was wonderin’ if yer were eva gonna’ come” the doctor chuckled before he stated “Meet my good friend, Harry; Harry meet Chris” Harry held out his hand and shook Chris’ they meet eyes and Harry stated “Pleasure” “likewise so Harry. What’s yer favorite drink?” Harry gave a slight smirk before he stated “Martini, but I don’t mind Tequila” he didn’t miss the eyebrow arch or the small grin on the mans face, he leaned against the counter and stated “Nice shoes; brogues?”

“Oh heavens no” Harry stated as he looked the man in the eye again and stated with a clear voice “Oxfords not brogues” the grin widened before he glanced at the doctor “I’ll grab em’” before he turned and left. Chris walked into the back and opened the door to Eggsy and Merlin “Eggsy...Harry’s here” Eggsy stiffened slightly and mumbled “how?” “He’s with that Dr Vern guy. But Harry said it; that old code ya’ll have” Merlin glanced at Eggsy who was frozen until Daisy started to cry. He walked over and picked her up and started to bounce her “I-I can’t. Mer” he stated as he looked at the man who became a father to him.

“It’s okay Lad. I’ll go out” he stated as he ruffled his hair and followed Chris out, Eggsy smiled and continued to rock his baby sister. Merlin walked up to Dr Vern and Harry before he smiled “Dr. Vern I assume? My name is Merlin” he stated as the doctor smiled at him “Eggsy is a little tied up right now” he stated as he glanced at Harry before turned his attention back to the doctor who was frowning “Oh, is everything alright? I know he’s been down in the dumps since his mom passed” Merlin nodded “He’s fine, now if you go with Chris he’ll give you that scotch that Eggsy promised” he stated as he gave a tight smile and the doctor left with Chris.

It was just him and Harry before Merlin mentally prepared himself and turned to Harry “May I help you with?” He asked as Harry stated “I have tickets to see John Denver; would you like to come?” Merlin arched an eyebrow before he stated “Depends on what shoes we’re wearing” Harry didn’t miss a beat and stated “Oxfords never brogues” Merlin stated with a relief “Welcome back Harry” “Merlin, what happened? My house...the shop” Merlin shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder “It’s a long story, come on” he lead Harry to the back where Eggsy was sitting on a couch with Daisy on his lap, he didn’t look up as he spoke.

“Mer I think I’m going to head back home; Daisy is getting fussy and Roxy should be waking up soon” he smiled as Daisy giggled loudly “Whiskey is suppose to be coming over and I want the house to look nice” he finally looked over and froze when he saw Harry “Hello Eggsy” Harry stared as Merlin walked up and gently took Daisy from Eggsy before he helped him up, Eggsy looked back at Merlin before he was pushed forward a little “Go on Lad”

Eggsy looked over at Harry before he felt his eyes sting and rushed over to the older man, he threw his arms around his neck and hid his face in his neck while Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s body and held him close “Oh Eggsy. I’ve missed you” Eggsy just held him tightly as he mumbled “You remembered”


End file.
